Grayson/Relationships
This page is comprised of Grayson's Relationships with other characters in The Haunted World. Grayson is adventurous, bold, & great in both physical and mental strength. Allies Drake "I'm sorry don't want any reminders of any of this '' "It's fine. Wouldn't the helmet count as a reminder?" - Drake and Grayson (The Haunted 3: Legend of Herobrine, Episode 5) Drake first hears about Grayson when he reads the signs in the Jungle. Drake and Grayson first meet on the Oil Rig. They are initially mistrusting of one another and Grayson doesn't get along as well or as easily as he does with Armen. Drake is instantly suspicious of Grayson questioning most of the odd happenings on the oil rig and handing the blame to Grayson. When Drake discovers that Grayson is more or less innocent he does, however, show remorse for his suspicions. They also don't initially blend well either, a polite distance set between them that often goes taut under stressful circumstances, such as Drake constantly getting in the way of Grayson shooting his rifle, the comments etc. This pattern repeats much the same throughout the first season. Though they do band together to fight Herobrine leading to them both losing Armen. They go their separate ways after the death of Armen, Greyson giving Drake Armen's helmet out of either a sense of companionship or pity. Four years pass before they see one another, and they begin their adventure with a polite distance. But due to their shared loss and the trio they had once been apart of come to trust one another rather quickly revealing secrets. This familiarity between them allows Grayson to feel comfort for the first time since his family was killed. He slips up and Drake easily deduces that he is hiding a dragon's egg. Drake shares with him the fact that he is trying to save Armen, and despite the sacrifices and hardships he faced for the dragon egg he puts it on hold to help Drake with his quest. During this time they become very close friends, working in tandem to reach the goal of rescuing Armen. During their time together they discover that Drake has been loosing more and more of his control over the part of himself that is Herobrine and it escalates to him waking up standing over a sleeping Grayson with a diamond sword. Grayson hides it trying to alleviate any extra stress on Drake and help him heal. During this time he never shows any signs of mistrusting Drake or even wants to separate, instead shows him loyalty and kindness. They eventually find the magic library but are force to partake in several trials. Two of the trials involved both Grayson and Drake to choose between the things that they desired most (For Drake Armens return and for Greyson the resurrection of his family) and the lives of each other and Mia. Both choose eacho ther and Mia. The magic Library itself provide the revelation that Drake was the humanity of Collin and an Enderman combined, and that his entire life had been designed to protect Armen. Through Mia and Grayson Drake was able to find a way to come to terms with this revelation. Likely their relationship was able to prove to Drake that he was more than simply Armen's aid, and help him get through the failure to save Armen. Similarly to the end of the first season, they separate once they destroy one of the sacred diamonds and find out Armen had died along with it. However it is only a short time later that Drake finds Grayson again to try to find Armen's soul in the nether. Though the third season has yet to be completed it is likely that Grayson's agreement to help Drake was less about Armen and more about trying to give Drake a way to cope with the loss. Along with the Relationship between Armen and Drake this relationship is one of the key elements to the series. It is one of the most developed relationships and is likely to remain that way through any further installments of the series. We have also spent the most time with them. Their relationship is also the most dynamic having chagned greatly from the start to the finish. Armen It is believed that Armen and Greyson met in the jungle a month before Drake arrived there. During this time Grayson would have cared for Armen and they had become friends. Later they met again on the oil rig with no memory of one another. Initially, they are mistrusting but due to the circumstances and possible familiarity quickly become friends. When they leave the oil rig Grayson doesn't see Armen for another year due to a time gap. Together along with Drake, they set out to kill Herobrine which ends with Armen sacrificing himself for Grayson and Drake. Four years pass and Drake finds Greyson, mentioning that Armen might be alive. During this time Greyson is attempting to hatch the last dragon egg but puts it all aside to find Armen, claiming he is more important. When they find him they realize they will not be able to save him, but after meeting Mia and getting closer to Drake Greyson finds this loss easier than the last. Grayson and Armen have a friendly relationship a part of the main trio in the series. They both care deeply about each other as they have attempted to save one another multiple times throughout the series. During the first season the two work as brother's in arms fighting together and protecting each other and Drake. While during the second season Armen becomes the goal that Grayson and Drake work towards. Mia Mia and Grayson meet in Aegon's Wall Inn. She hires both him and Drake to help her recover a chalice she'd lost along with her Archaeological team, and she stays with the pair after realizing she has nothing else to go back to. She helps the pair find Armen and fights along side them in their final battle. Mia's entrance into the series was one that allowed relief from the hardships surrounding the time of her introduction. This remained true for both Drake and Grayson. Her light-hearted and funny nature provided a sense of stability for Grayson and Drake after having gone through so much for so long. Slimy Slimy was Grayson's pet Slime for some time during the series. He was closer to Slimy than his other pets despite having them for a longer period of time. However Slimy disappeared from the series sometime during season two. Enemies Armenbrine He wants to separate Armen from Herobrine and save his friend. But he fails and Armen ends up dead as a result of destroying one of the sacred diamonds. Herobrine Herobrine stole his memories before he began working on the Oil Rig and haunted him during his time spent with Armen and Drake. He fears Herobrine though he tries many times to kill him The Empire Assassin He became a wanted criminal during the four year time period between the first and second seasons. He was rich and had a family but due to him stealing the last dragon egg everything he'd worked for was destroyed and he became a fugitive. It is implied that Assassins often come after him as a result of his actions. Nightmares These are monsters that haunt the Badlands and occasionally attack the main characters. Relatives Grayson's Wife Not much is known of Grayson's wife besides the fact that she was killed when he stole the dragon egg. Grayson's Son Not much is known of Grayson's son besides the fact that he was killed when he stole the dragon egg. Love Interest Grayson's (Dead) Wife "Drake, when I came to these lands I made a family here. I had a wife and son and well, I was wealthy, I was respected, I lived in Emerald City." -Grayson to Drake (The Haunted: Memories, Season 1; Episode 5) Although Grayson rarely mentioned his love interest, it is only known he had a wife for a short period of time. When Grayson traveled and settled in the lands of Emerald City, he married his wife and had a child together. However, when Grayson took Dragon Egg his wife and child were executed and his home burned down with some belongings, leaving Grayson to roam the lands once again. Category:Creatures and Characters Category:The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine Category:The Haunted